


Sandwich Love

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [39]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sandwich Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: They're fine sandwiches in their own right.





	Sandwich Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/gifts).



In Mexico, it's white cheese and salsa roja. Argentina is chorizo and chimichurri. Brazil, with its tomatoes, mozzarella, and oregano, tastes surprisingly Italian. An ocean later brings Japanese katsu and Singaporean kaya jam.

Casey tastes them all and then some. They're fine sandwiches in their own right, but none compares to the red, white, and blue’s grilled cheese Zeke always makes for him. It isn't fancy or posh, but it's made with more love any chef in the world could ever dish up.

It is also a promise: Wherever Casey's job takes him, he has a home to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> request: sandwich  
> challenge: s.58 Countries, s.60 Drabble Madness (through fms08 Froday Madness Amnesty)  
> community: [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
